


love's not a victory march

by thedarknesswithin (babylxxrry)



Series: white, grey, and black [1]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mitch Uses She/Her Pronouns, Recovery, from something or other that's not specified, it's soft and a little sad but it all turns out okay, this is one hundred percent complete bc i don't mark things complete when they aren't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/thedarknesswithin
Summary: she surrounds herself with white walls and white sheets because white is pure, like the snow.  [scott doesn't always understand but he's always there when mitch needs him]





	

**Author's Note:**

> quick drabble i wrote on my phone and decided to post here. it's probably not going to get expanded, but we'll see. i have some really rough ideas of where i could take this but they're probably not happening (we'll see).  
> all capitalization things intended

it's white outside when mitch wakes up and she's shivering for what feels like the first time in months. she pulls the cold sheets closer around herself, sitting up and looking around in painful wariness in case they're back, but they're not. 

she can't help the tears of relief that start falling onto the white duvet and soaking into the fluffy cream sweater she's wearing.

 

scott pushes the door open gently to something he hasn't seen in a while- mitch crying into her hands with the whiteness of the room cradling her in stark harmony with the dusting of snow outside.

"you okay?"

mitch looks up with a teary, grateful smile. "i'm just happy they're not here this year."

 

scott gathers her into his arms and the two of them watch together as the snow falls gently outside and it's by chance that scott glances over and sees the shaky 'cold and broken hallelujah' gently inscribed on the white leather cover of mitch's journal.

 

 

it's all he needs to understand the tears. 

 

 

-fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> would anyone read an expansion of this?
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading & leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
